Shy
by Iz.Axe
Summary: OneShot - Songfic - Música Shy do Sonata Arctica. NejiXTenten "Sou tímido, não vê?" Obcecado por ti mas tímido.


**Todos os direitos da obra Naruto são de masashi Kishimoto e da música "Shy", do Sonata Arctica.  
**

* * *

Shy (Timido)

Anos se passa mesma equipe, o mesmo treinamento.  
A única parte distrativa de meu dia é quando ela arremessa centenas de kunais, katanas, shurikens, explosivos, em mim.  
Um arranhão.  
Ela tem treinado.  
Recolhemos as coisas e vamos embora, ela se despede de todos com um abraço, menos de mim. Meu jeito a afasta.

_"I Can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you?_  
_I'm shy and turn my head away."  
(Posso ver como você é bela, consegue ver meus olhos em ti?  
__Sou tímido e viro o meu rosto)  
_

Percebe que eu a observava.  
-Até logo, Neji.  
Eu faço um movimento com a cabeça.  
Ela segue para sua casa. Eu deveria seguir para minha.

Arranjo desculpas para seguir pelo mesmo caminho que o dela.

_Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me,  
(Fazendo de tudo para que não me veja, querendo que você me veja,)  
_

-Neji, o que faz por aqui?  
-Vim dar uma volta no centro.  
- Te vejo amanhã então. Até!

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye,  
I see reflections of me in your eye,_  
_(Ás vezes me pergunto porque você olha para mim e pisca  
_

___...  
Vejo reflexos meus em seus olhos)_

Nós dois sozinhos na chuva, a companhia dela se faz presente pela impossibilidade de se voltar para casa nesse temporal.  
Não por mim.  
Jamais seria por mim.  
Penso em milhões de coisas para dizer.  
Nada é o que sai de minha boca.  
Nem os assuntos levianos que ela começa eu consigo acompanhar.  
A proximidade faz com que o maximo que saia seja um movimento com a cabeça.  
- Nossa Neji, como você está chato hoje!

_Oh_ please,  
_Talk to me, show some pity_  
_You touch me in many, many ways_  
_But I'm shy can't you see?_  
_(Oh, por favor,_  
_fale comigo,_  
_mostre alguma piedade,_  
_você me tocou de muitas formas,_  
_Mas sou tímido, não v_ê?)

Não importa quantas vezes te olhe e diga que aquele será o dia que te contarei o que sinto.  
Me perco no seu olhar a sua mínima aproximação.

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well_  
_anyway_  
_(Obcecado por você, seus olhares, bem_  
_qualquer coisa)_

Mesmo que eu tente escrever.

_"I would any day die for you",_  
_I write on paper & erased away  
("Eu, qualquer dia, morreria por você"  
escrevo em um papel e apago).  
_

-O que está escrevendo, Neji?  
-Nada.  
-Você e sempre tão estraga prazeres.  
-M-me Desculpe.  
-Você pedindo desculpas? Isso é quase um milagre. Daqui a pouco você me abraça e me acompanha até em casa.

Você não podia ver o quanto isso me deixou desconcertado, por ser uma das coisas que eu mais queria fazer. Sempre quis.

No próximo dia você parecia mais animada.

_Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you?_  
_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye,  
(Viro-me e posso te ver, essa e mesmo você?  
Ás vezes me pergunto porque olha pra mim e pisca,)  
__  
_

O momento que você me cumprimenta com um abraço, eu fico estático, passo todos os segundos percebendo seu cheiro, observando seu pescoço, como as mechas d seu cabelo preso caíam sob sua pele. Até que você se afasta de mim.  
-Aprendeu, Neji? Isso é um abraço  
Eu não consigo nem mesmo mecher a cabeça respondendo sua pergunta/afirmação.  
Você sorri.

_I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from._  
_Reflections of me in your eyes,  
(Vejo seu belo sorriso do qual eu gostaria de fugir.  
Reflexos meus em seus olhos,)  
_

Eu me viro e começo a me preparar para o treinamento para que você não visse a vermelhidão em meu rosto.

_oh please,_  
_Talk to me, show some pity._  
_You touch me in many, many ways,_  
_But I'm shy can't you see?  
__(Oh, por favor,_  
_fale comigo,_  
_mostre alguma piedade,_  
_você me tocou de muitas formas,_  
_Mas sou tímido, não v_ê?)  


Você me conseguiu mais uma noite insône. Mais uma noite em que eu ando na madrugada até sua casa.

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you,  
(Eu vejo, não posso tê-la, não posso te deixar pois ás vezes tenho de vê-la,)  
_

Uso o meu Byakugan e vejo que dorme, te imagino tão bela, tão inalcansável se eu conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa e não simplesmente disfarçar minha timidez como arrogância e isolamento.  
É doloroso ficar á sua porta.  
É ainda pior ficar longe de ti.

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains._  
_And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave,_  
_Repeating the scenery over again.  
(E eu não entendo por quê me mantém preso  
E cada hora acordado, sinto você tirando minha energia e não posso ir embora,  
Repentindo o mesmo cenário novamente)_

-Neji?  
Você acordou, me viu observando sua janela. Sinto que vou morrer. Agora. Estou tremendo.  
-O que você faz ai com o byakugan, em minha janela?  
Nenhuma desculpa vem em minha cabeça, não sei o que fazer.  
-Neji? O que faz em minha janela ás duas da manhã?  
Vou desmaiar. Você se aproxima de mim. Me puxa pela camisa. Estou dentro de seu apartamento. Poderia parar para observar. Tudo o que consigo fazer é tremer. E suar. E querer morrer. Muitas vezes.  
-O que fazia em minha janela?  
Você aumenta o tom de voz. Sinto que vou desmaiar.  
-Já não basta me ignorar enquanto falo, me tratar como lixo, me observar com desprezo, você ainda apareçe em minha casa as duas da madrugada olhando pela minha janela?  
Você tinha começado a chorar. Todas as minhas celulas parecem querer se matar. Agora. Não sei o que fazer. Quero corer daqui.  
-Veio observar o quão patética é alguém se apaixonar pelo grande Neji Hyuuga?  
Estático. Felicidade. Você me ama? Como? Quando?  
Silêncio.

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity_  
_You touch me in many, many ways_  
_But I'm shy can't you_  
_I'm shy can't you  
(____Oh, baby,_  
_fale comigo,_  
_mostre alguma piedade,_  
_você me tocou de muitas formas,_  
_mas sou tímido,  
_mas sou tímido,)  


Eu vou conseguir. Vou dizer.  
-Eu estava te observando.  
-E POR QUÊ?  
-Sou um idiota que é tímido demais para falar com você.  
Você ficou estático. Eu vou desmaiar. Agora é sério. Não é drama. Vou desmaiar. Ela está se aproximando... Muito perto. Ela vai me... Beijar?  
Estou tremendo. Lábios quase se tocando.  
Ela me beijou. Eu ganhei um beijo dela. Isso é um sonho.  
Ela sussurra perto de minha boca.  
-Neji, você é um idiota lerdo, eu te amo.  
-E-Eu também te amo, Tenten.

_I'm shy can't you see?"  
(Sou tímido, não vê?)  
_


End file.
